I'm With You
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Yugi is abandoned by his parents and he's confused and lost, with nowhere to go and no one to turn too. But soon a mysterious person comes and helps him out. SongficI'm With You, by Avril Lavigne. NOT YAOI!


**Sorceress Vanessa: **Wazzup everyone! ^^ This is my first ever song fic that I have written and I'm hoping that it will be good. 

**Vanessa: **Sorceress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she wishes she did!

**SV: **(Pouts) Ya I do. ^^ Anyway Here's some information for you! And this is NOT YAOI! ^^;;

**INFORMATION:**

**Yugi- **11 Years Old

_Italicized-_Thinking

**Bold- **The song

"Blah"- Talking

**Song-** I'm With You, By: Avril Lavigne 

**Summary- **Yugi is abandoned by his parents and he's confused and lost, with nowhere to go and no one to turn too. But soon a mysterious person comes and helps him out. 

**Both:** Plz R&R and enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I'm With You:**

Yugi looked from the back seat of the car up to his parents. Ever since yesterday through today they have been really quiet. Not like themselves, it scared him. They didn't ignore him or anything, but every time his parents looked at him it looked like they were going to cry or something. He asked them where they were going since it was 8:00pm at night, but they never answered him, so he decided to ask again. 

"Mom, dad… where are we going?"

His mom looked back at him with tear-filled eyes. Yugi knew something was wrong. He still maybe young but that doesn't mean he's stupid. 

"Mom… what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine sweetie… don't w-worry."

Even though his mom said not to worry he was worrying. Somehow he just got the feeling that all the crying was about him in someway. His mom looked back forward. Yugi started to wipe his hand on the car window to get the fog off and looked outside. Suddenly the car came to a sudden stop and Yugi smacked his head against the window. 

"Ow…"

Soon he saw his mom get out of the passenger seat so he decided to get out too. Once he was out his mom ran up to him, hugged him, and started to sob. 

"I love you Yugi, so much!"

Yugi seemed confused, but started to hug his mom back. 

"I love… you too mom."

She let go of him and then led Yugi over to his father's car door window. His dad started to hug him and he hugged back. 

"Love you son."

"I uh… love to you dad."

Now Yugi was totally confused. Why were his parents saying that to him? I mean it was like they were leaving him or something. Soon his mom started to walk back to the passenger seat. She took one last glance at Yugi and then got in. Yugi was about to get in when the car drove off. Yugi's eyes went wide and he started to run after the car.

"Wait! Dad! Mom! Wait up!" Yugi yelled, waving his arms wildly around, but they never stopped. Yugi soon ran onto a bridge and lost sight of his parent's car. He started to catch his breath, as his breathing came out ragged. 

_Are my parents actually leaving me?_

**"I'm standing on the bridge,**

**I'm waiting in the dark,**

**I thought that you'd be here**

**By now."**

Yugi stood in that one spot for what seemed like forever waiting, hoping that his parents would come back. 

"They'll come back for me. They wouldn't abandon me. W-wouldn't abandon m-me…"

Yugi started to weep as he fell to his knees. Suddenly it started to rain down on him. He looked up at them as he thought of them as tears falling from the Heaven's, crying for him. 

**"There's nothing but the rain,**

**No footsteps on the ground,**

**I'm listening, but there's**

**No sound."**

Why weren't his parents coming back for him? Why did they live him all alone out here? 

_They have to come back for me and when they do we'll all go home and forget this all happened._

But Yugi's hopes wore down, as he still saw no sign of his parents. What was he going to do?

**"Isnt anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?"**

Yugi then got an idea. 

_Maybe they went home!_

Yugi then got up and tried his best to wipe away his tears against the falling rain hitting his face. Then he took off towards Domino City. His parents had to be at home waiting for him. 

He finally made it to the city and ran past all the people, trying to get to his house. He then made a left and turned into this little town. He went over there and saw his house, except there were people taking stuff out of his home and loading them into big trucks. Yugi ran over to a man and tugged on his shirt trying to get his attention. 

"Mister, may I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh we're loading these peoples stuff into our trucks. The family has moved so now we're going to drop their stuff off at their new home."

After the man said that Yugi felt like a knife had just went through his heart. His parents were moving and they left him here, all alone?

"Hey kid? Are you ok?"

Yugi ran past the man, tears streaming down his face. His parents just left him here?! Why didn't they take him with them? Did they hate him? No, they were crying they didn't want to leave him, but why then? Why did they leave him?

**"It's a damn cold night,**

**Trying to figure out this life,**

**Wont you, take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new?**

**I don't know who you are,**

**But I, I'm with you,**

**I'm with you"**

Yugi quit running, panting, as tears started to come faster down his face. He looked at all the people walking by him, seeing if he saw anyone familiar walk by, but he knew know one. They all hated little Yugi. 

_Doesn't anyone care about me? Don't they see me crying? No, they wouldn't notice me. I'm not worth their time._

**"I'm looking for a place,**

**I'm searching for a face,**

**Is anybody here**

**I know?"**

Yugi started to run again, thinking through everything that had just happened to him. Where were his parents going to move? And why didn't they just tell him instead of throwing him out? He wished that someone could just give him answers for all the questions running through his head, but he was all alone. More alone then before and that made him feel like no one cared for him.

**"Cause nothings going right,**

**And everything's a mess,**

**And no one likes to be,**

**Alone"**

Yugi kept running when he suddenly tripped over a rock and fell face flat on the ground, the air getting knocked out of him. He just lay there, waiting for his air to come back, wondering if anyone worried about him or would help him up. Soon he got up and wiped off all the dirt and blood from his face. He crawled over by a little and sat behind it, hugging his knees. 

"Mom, dad… where are you? Please…  don't want to be alone, I don't want to be by myself."

Tears streamed down Yugi's face, as he rocked himself back and forth. 

**"Is anyone trying to find me?**

**Wont somebody come take me home?"**

Yugi stopped rocking himself as he got on his knees, looking out from behind the tree. He saw a family walking or actually running together. A mom, a dad, and a son around his age, were all holding hands running back home, laughing and giggling too. He started to imagine himself as that little boy, thinking how wonderful it is to have parents, while he has no more anymore. 

_Stay strong Yugi, stay strong._

He kept repeating over and over again in his head, but how was he going to stay strong? He had nothing anymore. Just himself. 

**"It's a damn cold night,**

**Trying to figure out this life,**

**Wont you take me by the hand,**

**Take me somewhere new?**

**I don't know who you are,**

**But I, I'm with you,**

**I'm with you, yeah, yeah…"**

Yugi got up and started to run back to the bridge where he saw his parents for the last time. He wanted to be there and stay there, until someone, hopefully someone that would come and save him from this nightmare that he was living with.

He soon made it there and sat down on the bridge, his breath coming out in sobs. Yugi still didn't understand why they left him. It was hard for him to handle all the pain that was going through his heart. He just wished it would stop. 

**"Why is everything so confusing?**

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind,**

**Yeah, yeah…"**

Yugi turned around and looked at the water below. He saw his reflection before him through all the raindrops falling into the water, creating little waves. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had done and his lips were all bloody from falling down on the cement. Then suddenly something clicked in his head. Why not commit suicide?

_Ya, that would be nice, so then I wont have to live through this pain any longer. It would just all end._

Yugi's closed his eyes as he got up and got into a diving position, ready to jump in the water.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Yugi whispered, as he was about to jump in when someone grabbed his arm. 

Yugi's eyes opened wide as he turned around to see someone in the shadows, though he couldn't make out what the figure looked like. 

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Please come here, don't jump in."

Yugi was surprised. Someone was actually helping him? Someone noticed poor little Yugi and cared? 

He walked over to the figure and suddenly hugged him, crying too.

"Ssh, it's ok. I'll here for you. I wont let anything happen to you Yugi."

**"It's a damn cold night,**

**Trying to figure out this life,**

**Wont you, take me by the hand,**

**Take me somewhere new,**

**I don't know who you are,**

**But I, I'm with you,**

**I'm with you!"**

Yugi looked up at the figure that was still hiding in the shadows. 

"How do you…?"

Yugi was cut off, as the figure put his finger on Yugi's lips. Suddenly Yugi was lifted up and was starting to be carried by the mysterious figure. Yugi snuggled up to him, trying to keep warm.

"Why do you care?" Yugi choked out. 

"People are not meant to be abandoned and not cared for Yugi. I wouldn't leave you all alone out here."

Yugi was touched. This person was actually helping him and Yugi doesn't even know him. Never did anything for him!

Yugi blinked back tears as he smiled a tiny smile. 

**"Take me by the hand,**

**Take me somewhere new,**

**I don't know who you are, **

**But I, I'm with you,**

**I'm with you!"**

Yugi looked back up to the figure again.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me, Yami."

Yugi snuggled up to Yami again and closed his eyes. 

_Thank you Yami._

A tear slid down his face and hit the ground with a drip.

**"Take me by the hand,**

**Take me somewhere new,**

**I don't know who you are, **

**But I, I'm with you,**

**I'm with you!**

**I'm with you!"**


End file.
